Corrupt
by SexyMind
Summary: Nangiinterview si Sakura ,Sasori tungkol sa corruption Ano mangyayare kung ang pinagusapan during the interview ay mangyayare sa reality?


**A/N:So ito ang first time ko na gagawa ng story dito sa fanfiction, Dapat English toh (Well halos lahat dito sa FanFiction ay English) Kaso natatakot ako na baka magkamali lang ako sa pagsusulat, So hindi ko ikakahiya ang sarili kong lenggwahe (hahahah)**

 **So hello sa lahat ng Pilipino dyan , Meron ba? , Rare kasi ako makakita ng Pilipino dito That's why gagawa ako nito para may makilala ako (Actually Sa wattpad ako nagsusulat kaso may nag recommend sakin na maganda daw gumawa dito ng kababalaghan lalo na kung fanfiction) haihaihai**

 **And yeah nakakailang gumawa ng story na ang character ay Japanese at ang lenggwahe ay tagalog (XD) di lang sanay masyado**

 **BABALA:** Ang storyang ito ay ay may konsepto ng mga bagay na hindi nararapat sa mga bata, maging bukas ang isipan habang binabasa ang storyang ito

 **Pairings:** (AU)Sasori And Sakura Haruno (Naruto)(meaning alernate universe, hindi puppet si Sasori at hindi siya 45 years old)

 **Credits:** Lahat ng karakter ay gawa niKishimoto/Kishi

Tumingin si Sakura sakanyang wrist watch,Lintek na dalawang lalaki yon, Ang usapan ay 3o'clock ng hapon, nasan na sila ngayon?!

"Sakura-san!"Naagaw ang attetion niya ng may tumawag sa pangalang niya,mula sa malayo ay nakita niya si Deidara na kumakaway sakanya,kasama ang kaibigan nitong si Sasori

Pinaulanan niya ng sama ng tingin ang dalawa, Napawi ang ngiti ni Deidara ng matanggap niya ang talim ng tingin ni Sakura

"Hahahaha ano pasensya na at late kami" kakamot-kamot ng ulo si Deidara ng kaharap na nila si Sakura

"Bakit ba kasi kayo ang naging groupmates ko"Sabi ni sakura

"Sorry talaga Sakura! Nakailang kanin kasi ako ^_^ Mahalaga naman dumating kami eh"kakamot kamot ng ulo si Deidara

"Mag uusap na lang ba kayong dalawa diyan? Naandar ang oras"Biglang nagsalita si Sasori, halos mapatalon ang dalawa ng magsalita ito

Sa totoo lang,inatasan sila na gumawa ng isang report kung saan mang iintervew sila ng tao tungkol sa corruption, Hinati ang klase sa 3 myembro

At ang kamalas malasan lang ni Sakura ng makagrupo niya si Deidara na sigurado siyang maglilikot lang habang mang iinterview, at si Sasori na sigurado siyang walang cooperation sa iba

Minsan nga pumasok sa isip niya na baka hindi sumipot ang dalawa kaya nagdala siya ng sarili niyang Camera, kailangan ito sa interview at honestly dapat si Deidara ang magdadala, nagdala na lang si Sakura ng extra kung sakaling walang dala ang kagrupo

"Saan ba tayo magsisimula?"tanong ni Deidara lingon lingon ni Deidara sa paligid

"Mang iinterview tayo sa village na lang namen ,may mga nakausap na ako doon , di na tayo mahihirapan or mag aabalang maghanap ng iinterviewhin"Sabi ni sakura

"Wow naman, Girl scout"Puri ni Deidara sa dalaga

"Tss, ayoko ng nag iintay, mag simula na tayo"Sagot ni Sasori

"Mabuti pa nga"sagot ni Sakura

Nagsimula na silang maglakad papunta sa village kung saan sila mang iinterview

"Sakura! Nandito na pala kayo!"Sagot ni Temari, Ang nakakatandang kapatid na babae ni Gaara ,hindi naman siguro masamang tanungin ang kapatid ng kaklase nila

"Mang iinterview na ba kayo?" Tanong ni Temari

"Ahh oo" sabi ni Sakura habang sinsenyasan ang dalawa na ihanda ang camera

"Pasensya na sa abala, kailangan lang namin para sa proyekto"sagot ni Sakura

"Okay lang ,ano ka ba! Pagkatapos mong iligtas ang buhay ni Kankurou mula sa truck , I promised na tatanawin ko yun ng isang malaking utang na loo hindi ba?"Sagot ni Temari

"Naligtas mo si Kankurou?"tanong ni Deidara

"Oo, Siya ang nagligtas sa kapatid ko ,muntikan na kasi masagasaan ang kapatid ko habang may kausap sa telepono, buti na lang niligtas siya ni Sakura"Ngiti ni Temari kay Sakura

"Hindi ka lang pala Girl Scout Sakura! Life saver ka din!"Puri ulit ni Deidara

"Manahimik ka , hindi ko pa ren makakalimutan na late kayong dalawa ni Sasori!"Crossarm na sabi ni Sakura

"Ready na ang camera, simulan na natin, naandar ang oras wala pa tayo sa kalahati"walang emosyon na sabi ni Sasori

Sinimulan na nila ang interview

"Anong masasabi mo sa corruption?Ate Temari?"Tanong ni Sakura

"Uhm sa tingin ko hindi sa mga nakaupo ang may mali, sa tingin ko ang tao ang may kasalanan, sa mga nasasakupan, paano sila matututo kung lagi silang nakaasa sa gobyerno? Sila rin naman ang nag co-corrupt sa sarili nila"sagot ni Temari

"So hindi ka naniniwalang may corruption nagaganap"sagot ulit ni Sakura

"Hindi sa ganon, aminin natin na maraming umuupo sa senado na upang magpalaki lang ng tiyan at magpabigatan ng bulsa, Ngunit kung iisipin natin , kailangan kung alam nating corrupt ang gobyerno, imbis na ibato natin na wala silang kwenta , kailangan magsumikap tayo, sila nag gui-guide lang sa ating bansa, tayo mismo ang mag bangon sa saeili natin kahit alam nating corrupt ang mga nakaupo sa taas"sagot ni Temari

"Maraming salamat sa napakagandang sagot, pero may huli sana akong tanong"dagdag ni Sakura

"Ano yun?"sagot ni Temari

"Sa anong bagay mo maihahalintulad ang kurapsyon, I mean kahit ano, para sayo lang naman"Tanong ni Deidara

"Nakakahiya pero sa tingin ko sa sexualidad"sagot ni Temari, napa kurap naman ng maraming beses si Deidara at Sakura sa sagot ni Temari

"Sexualidad?"parang naiilang na tanong ni Sakura

Tumango si Temari "kung mahahalintulad sa sexualidad ang kurapsyon , masasabi ko ang lalaki ang gobyerno, at ang babae ang pera,Ang lalaki lagi ang malakas pagdating sa gantong bagay aminin natin, ang pera ay isang malaking tukso sa gobyerno, at ang mga babae ay malakas ang karisma rin sa tukso, sa tingin ko kaya nagkaka kurapsyon dahil sa tukso ng pera, kaya rin nababa ang ekonomiya ay dahil sa dami ng batang magulang at paglaki ng populasyon"Sagot ni Temari ulit na may boses ma authoridad

Napalunok ng maeaming beses si Sakura bago magsalita "Maraming salamat ate Temari sa pagtulong para sa proyektong toh"

Tinigil na ni Sasori ang pag rerecord

"Walang anuman! Gusto niyo ba muna mag merienda? Gaara!"tawag ni Temari sa kapatid

"Ay hindi na! Aalis na rin kami, ieedit pa kasi namin yung video"winagayway ni Sakura ang kamay para tanggihan ang alok ni Temari

"Ay ganun pa sige, balitaan niyo na lang ako sa resulta ng grado niyo "sagot ni Temari

"Oo, salamat po sa oras"sabi ni sakura

"Sexualidad daw ahahahahahahahaha"pinaulanan ni Sakura ng sama ng tingin si Deidara na kanina pa tawa ng tawa

"Deidara walang nakakatawa dun, opinion yun ng tao"sagot ni Sakura

"Pero sa dinami dami pa naman kasi ng bagay na pwedeng mahalintulad sex pa hahahahahahahah"tawa ng tawa na sabi ni Deidara

Napa sigh na lang si Sakura at dinako ang tingin kay Sasori kung saan nirereplay ang video na kinunan kanina

Nasa bahay na sila ni Sakura ngayon, matapos ng interview na yun ay panay na ang tawa ni Deidara, hindi maka move on sa sagot ni Temari

Napatigil ng tawa si Deidara ng mag ring ang phone niya, ng kunin niya ito at basahin ang message ay napamura pa

"Pasensya na guys , nakalimutan kong may date nga pala kami ni Ino ngayon! Pasensya na talaga hindi ko kayo matutulungang iedit ang video"Pagmamadaling sabi ni Deidara

"Uy! Teka-" hindi na nahabol ni Sakura si Deidara dahil sa isang iglap lang ay wala na ito sa pamamahay niya

"Lintek na hilaw na buhok na yun! Bahala siya hindi ko siya idadagdag sa cooperation"crossarm na sabi ni Sakura

"Hayaan mo na siya, Hindi niya kayang mawala si no sakanya, kaya ganun na lang siya umasta"sagot ni Sasori habang patuloy na pinapanood ang video

"Kelan ka pa nagkaconcern kay Deidara?" Tanog ni Sakura

"Sakura bestfriend ko siya, malamang alam ko"sagot ni Sasori, Oo nga naman, nung oras na yun gustong ihampas ni Sakura ang sariling ulo sa pader

"Bukas na lang natin iedit yung video, Sa monday naman yung pasahan"sabi bigla ni Sakura

"Yeah pwede na ren akong makauwi"tamad na tamad na sabi ni Sasori at tumayo na

"Bago muna ako umalis , pwede ba akong makibanyo?"muntikan ng tumawa si Sakura sa sinabi ni Sasori at pinasunod niya ang binata sakanya

"Doon yung banyo, dumiretso ka na lang, may kukunin lang ako sa kwarto ko"sagot ni Sakura at iniwan na ang binata

Hindi napansin ni Sakura na sumunod pala sakanya ang binata

Dire diretsong pumasok si Sakura sa kwarto niya at dumiretso sa study table niya

"Saan ko ba nailagay yun?"inis na turan ni Sakura sa sarili habang may hinahanap

Nagulat na lang siya at napa gasp ng may yumakap mula sa likod niya

Napa gulp siya ng ilang beses, Ni lock niya naman yung ng front door ah? Paano may ibang taong makakapasok sa bahay niya

No wait

Nakarinig ng mahinang chuckle si Sakura, at hindi aiya nagkakamali na kay Sasori ang tawa na iyun

"Sasori anu ban-!"

"Ang Kurapsyon ay maihahalintulad sa sexualidad"sabi ni sasori, inuulit ang sinabi ni Temari habang kinakagat ang tenga ni Sakura

"Ang Lalaki ang gobyerno at ang babae ang pera"patuloy ni Sasori at nilean ang sarili sa likod ni sakura dahilan para mapakuba ng konti ang dalaga

Namula ang mukha ni Sakura ng magsimulang maglakbay ang kamay ni sasori sa kanyang b-cup na harap pababa sakanyang malagatas na hita

"Malakas ang lalaki ,aminin na natin kaya ang mga Gobyerno ay makapangyarihan, at ang babae ay Pera na nagsisilbing tukso sa lalaki"ulit pa ni Sasori at itinaas ang dulo ng palda ni Sakura

Napahawak ang dalawang kamay ni Sakura sa dulo ng kanyang study table at napaungol ng mahina ng maramdaman niya ang mainit na kamay ni Sasori sa harap ng kanyang pangbabang garmento

"Sasori... Ahhhhh!"napayuko si Sakura ng ipasok ni Sasori ang kaliwang kamay sakanyang pambabang garmento

"At ikaw sakura"Bulong ni Sasori "Ang perang nagpapatukso sa akin"

Agad na inalis ni Sasori ang kamay sa loob ng undergarment ni Sakura at agad siyang hinarap sakanya at hiniga sa study table

Napansin ni Sakura na wala ng pang taas si Sasori, tanging ang pantalon na lamang nito ang suot nito

Inalis at tinapon kung saan saan ni Sasori ang mga gamit na nakalagay sa Study table ni Sakura, para makahiga si Sakura ng maayos

Nilean ni Sasori ang kaliwang tuhod niya sa pagitan ng mga hita ni Sakura

"Sasori... Teka..ano ba-hmm!"bago pa makasagot si Sakura ay sinunggaban kagad ni Sasori ng halik ang labi ng dalaga

Wild.. Nakakahingal.. Halos walang hangin ang pumapasok sa katawan ni Sakura dahil sa init ng halik ni Sasori

Hindi makapalag si sakura dahil hawak hawak ni Sasori ang dalawa niyang kamay, sa taas ng kanyang ulo, ng isang kamayan lamang, habang ang isang kamay naman ni Sasori ay minamasahe ang kanyang kaliwang harap

Noong una ay pinupwersa ni Sakura na alisin si Sasori sa ibabaw niya ngunit hindi nagtagal ay sinagot at sinabayan niya na ren ang galaw ng labi nito

Unti-unting inalis ni Sasori ang hawak sa kamay ni sakura at sinimulang lakbayin ang magandang kurba ng dalaga

Nanginginig ding bumaon ang mga daliri ni Sakura sa maskuladong likod ni Sasori

Bago putulin ni Sasori ang koneksyon ng labi nila ni Sakura ay kinagat niya muna ng mahina ang ibabang labi nito

Ng pagmasdan ng binata ang mukha ng dalaga ay nakatingin sakanya ito na may halong pangangailangan at pamumula ng mukha

Nginisihan ni Sasori si Sakura at sinimulan nanang lakbayin ang kanyang leeg,napa gasp ang dalaga sa ginawa ni sasori at napasabunot sa buhok ng binata

Habang abala ang labi ni Sasori sa leeg ni sakura ay unti unting inunbutton ng kamay ni Sasori ang pang itaas na damit ni sakura

Matapos niyangiunbutton ay hinubad na ni Sasori ang pang itaas ni Sakura, at ang natitira na lang ay ang brazziers ng dalaga

Bumaba ang halik ng binata sa cleavage ng dalaga at nag iwan ng pulang marka

Kinagat ng binata ang strap ng bra ng dalaga at hindi sinasadyang nabitawan

"Aray naman!"hampas ni Sakura kay Sasori

Napatawa ng mahina ang binata "Pasensya naman"

Binuhat ni Sasori si Sakura ng konti at inun-hooked ang bra nito, sa isang iglap ay naka lay na ito sa sahig

Nagkislapan ang dalawang mata ni Sasori ng makita niya ang harap ng dalaga at agad itong sinunggaban

"Ahhhhh...hmhhhh"Napaungol ng malakas si Sakura dahil sa sensationg nararamdaman at binibigay sakanya ni Sasori, napasabunot siya sa buhok ng lalaki

Dinidila dilaan ni Sasori ang kanang nipple ni sakura habang minamasahe ang kaliwang mud

Maya maya ay ang kabila naman ang binalingan ni Sasori ng halik at minasahe ang kanan

Iniwan ni Sasori ang dalawang harap ni Sakura at binaba ang halik sakanyang tiyan ,kung saan pinaglaruan ang pusod ng dalaga

Unti unti naman binaba ng binata ang skirt ng dalaga hanggang sa malaglag na ito sa sahig

Tinutukso ng binata ang dalaga, dahil kinakagat nito ang ribbon na naka attach sa underwear ng dalaga, hindi tuloy malaman ni Sakura kung huhubaren niya ba ito o hindi

"Tsk Sasori!"iritang sabi ni Sakura

"Kumalma ka lang"tawa tawang sabi ni Sasori

Sa isang iglap ay nawasak ang underwear ni Sakura at tumambad kay Sasori ang pink curls na nag prprotekta sa blossom ng dalaga

Napa gulp nanaman si Sakura sa klase ng tingin ni Sasori sakanyang kayamanan

Napa lick lips si Sasori at sinimulang ipasok ang mainit na dila sa core ni Sakura

"Ahhhhh!"napa arch ang likod at ulo ni Sakura ng maramdaman niya ang pagpasok ng mainit na dila ni Sasori,Agad naman hinawakan ni Sasori ang dalawang bintin ng dalaga para pa kalmahin si Sakura

Hindi malaman ni Sakura ang gagawin

"Ahhh Sasori!"napasabunot si Sakura sa ulo ni Sasori dahilan para mas lalo pumasok ang dila ng binata sa kayamanan ng dalaga

Hindi nagtagal ay nilabasan na ang dalaga at tumalsik sa mukha ng binata, agad itong nilinis ng binata gamit ang kamay at sinubo lahat, pati ang mga puting nagkalat sa pagitan ng hita ng dalaga ay nilinis din ni Sasori gamit ang kanyang dila

Matapos nito linisin ay tumayo si sasori at hinubad ang kanyang pangbaba , sinipa sipa para madaling mahubad ang kanyang pantalon

Nilapat ni Sasori ang kanyang bataan na nagtatago sa likod ng kanyang boxer sa basang kayamanan ni Sakura

Napa groan si Sakura ng maramdaman nito ang tigas at pangangailangan ni Sasori

"Kita mo Sakura? Ikaw lang ang nkakagawa sakin nito"sabi ni sasori

At agad ulit sinunggaban ni Sasori ang labi ni Sakura, nalasahan ni Sakura ang maalat alat na cum na sinalo ni Sasori kanina

Iniwan ni Sasori ang labi ng dalaga at nilabas na ang kanyang bataan

Nanlaki ang mata ni Sakura ng makita kung gaano kalaki ang binata, magkakasya ba sakanya ang kanyang kalaki?

"Hindi natin malalaman kung hindi natin itatry"sabi ni Sasori na tila parang nabasa ang isip ng dalaga

Unti unting pinasok ni Sasori ang bataan sa kayamanan ni Sakura

"Ahhhgaahhhhh!"napakapit sa dalawang dulo ng study tabke si Sakura ng maramdaman niya ang sakit na dulot ng pagpasok ni Sasori,ramdam niya rin ang pagtulo ng dugo mula sakanyang minit na kayamanan

Upang maibsan ang sakit ay hinalikan ulit ni Sasori ang kanyang labi

Sa una ay masakit pero hindi naglaon ay mapalitan ito ng sarap

Hindi napansin ni Sasori na umuugong ang Study table dahil parehas na silang nasa ibabaw ng study table

"Ahhhh! Ah ! Ah!"bawat thrust na ginagawa ni Sasori ay panay ang ungol ni Sakura

"Sasori... Ahhhhh"ungol ni Sakura habang kinakapit ang dalawang braso sa batok ng binata

"Sakura..grrr"napa groan si Sasori dahil ramdam niya ang masikip na pader ni Sakura

Binuhat ni Sasori si Sakura para umupo sa kanyang lap, nagpatuloy sila sa pag thrust sa isa't isa

Nag bounce si Sakura sa ibabaw ni Sasori , at hindi nagtagal ay nilabasan silang dalawa

Sabay silang nilabasan ,matapos iyon ay hinabol ang hingal ng isa't isa

Sabay silang bumagsak sa ibabaw ng study table

Ngumisi si Sasori "Masaya ako na ako ang una mo"


End file.
